Riddle and the Squib
by Everlasting Purple
Summary: She was a squib, but she regained her magic. He was an orphaned half blood, but became pure. It started when he was 9 and she 11. It started that first day when she was left with only her name and a bag of useless galleons.
1. Chapter 1

Don't expect fast updates. I wrote this awhile ago and deiced to post it because I was tied of having an odd number of stories. I will add to it and finish it at some point. I hope you like it.

Riddle and the Squib.

Sum: She was a squib, but she regained her magic. He was an orphaned half blood, but became pure. It started when he was 9 and she 11. It started that first day when she was left with only her name and a bag of useless galleons.

"You don't deserve a proper Black name, but you have one so remember it, keep it and wear it with pride. Perhaps you can marry another pureblooded disgrace like yourself and have an acceptable child. Most likely you'll marry muggle filth and every child from your lions will be worth less then the dirt you walk on Aquila."

"I will not! I'll be great mother. Somehow I will be great."

"You're a fool as well as a squib. At least your siblings will be a comfort to me. Take this. Never let it be said I've left you penniless."

The woman handed the small girl a good sized sack and with a swift turn she disappeared with a sharp crack sound leavening the girl alone on the deserted muggle street.

"Goodbye Mother."

The first thing Aquila did was duck into an ally to have a proper cry. Then she withdrew 5 galleons from her bag and looked around for a place to hide the rest of it. The filthy muggles would steal her gold if they found it and she couldn't carry if around with her everywhere.

She deiced to bury it. The dirt was hard and her hands were soft. Hands skilled with a needle and thread, hands skilled with the knife and stringing rod used for potions, hands unused to this labor. She found a rock and afterwards her hands ached and she became very covered in dirt, but she succeed in protecting her money.

When she was done she rested in the dirt, thought about having another cry, but deiced getting clean clothes and a bath were more important. She was to be disappointed.

She was laughed out of the inn she went into. Gallons it seemed were not used by muggles. Gold was still valuable, but if it really was gold she had then it must have been stolen. That's what the ugly man told her when he grabbed the money out of her hands and refused to give it back.

It grew cold and she was still dirty, at least her robe was warm enough so she wouldn't freeze to death. It was impossible to sleep on the streets or in the ally. She stayed awake that night growing hungrier by the hour.

She had to eat. She had to find a way to get muggle money. Potions and embroidery wouldn't get her anyway here. She was a very pretty girl. She remembered once when her mother was telling her not to run off that she said filthy muggles liked pretty girls like her and if she ran off they would catch her.

Would they like her enough to feed her, she wondered? She didn't look very pretty covered with dirt. She deiced stealing would be preferable to throwing herself to the mercy of muggles.

She barley survived for the three days it took before she was picked up and brought to Wools Orphanage.


	2. Negative outlook

Negative outlook

Aquila was not impressed with the muggle world it being a cold hard place for an 11 year old to survive in, she was not impressed by the red faced man that had dragged her to an orphanage after trying and failing to get her to talk about her family or say anything other then her name for that matter either and she was most certainly not impressed by the filthy orphanage filled with filthy muggle.

As a matter of fact she rather disgusted and put out over the whole thing. The muggles were condescending and arrogant for all of there worthlessness. The very idea that she should do anything the tight faced woman at the orphanage said was almost funny.

The living conditions were horrible. They took away her robes and gave her ugly common clothes. Running hot water, sweet smelling soap, and any kind of perfumes were non existent. It was no wonder the place smelled. The muggle children had the nerve to talk to her, the muggle adults had the nerve to try and make her talk to them. Also the poor food made her stomach turn and anything they had that was edible was gone before she could eat her fill of it.

It wasn't long before she was feed up with being filthy and began to bath in cold water each day, they would only heat water once a week for the children to bath in so most of the barbarians only bathed then. It made her feel better to be cleaner then the creatures around her, it separated her from them and that was well worth the discomfort of cold water.

She was forced to share a room with two other girls of whom she loathed. They soon learned not to bother her. While she would not be so uncivilized as too physically assault them, her words torn into them without remorse.

Her roommates were ugly, filthy, and would never amount to anything if they didn't die on the streets they would be good for nothing other then warming the beds of the ugliest servants. She told them as much. She would have told them that she longed watch them die if not for the fact that they were not worth the trouble making threats would bring.

It was a dark time for Aquila. She had too much Black pride to kill herself and so she suffered. She suffered for months alone surrounded by the beasts and just looking at them made her skin crawl and then, then she came across a boy talking to a snake.

For the first time in months she smiled.

Tom's point of view.

Life was dull. An endless routine. Stupid predictable people concerned about stupid predictable things. Tom spent most of his time reading away from the other children. Not that there was much to read here. Books were a rare luxury here thou there was a few for the children's schooling. Mostly he stole the newspapers or a magazine if there was one from the adults.

He wasn't lonely because he liked to be alone, never mind that before he had discovered that the snakes could talk back he had attempted to have intelligent conversations with his peers a few times. He had realized that it was impossible to talk to them; they were stupid and boring and could not offer Tom anything to hold his interest. He soon grew to hate them. He was better then them, smarter, and different somehow. It wasn't just his smarts that made him better he could things that they couldn't do.

Tom didn't understand what he could do, how he could hurt people without touching them, how he could control animals without training them, how he could look at the world with logic and realize how pointless the other children's games were and how little they had to laugh and smile about.

Tom could see the world clearly for all that he didn't understand it, but he had a feeling. A feeling as thou he was waiting for something and maybe when that something came he could understand.

He didn't know that the something or rather the someone was already here until she looked at him, eyes sparkling with delight and began to talk.


	3. Start of something new

Hi! Here's the next chapter. Next chapter will have some dialog and character devolvement, but the story will really take off when Tom turns 11.

Start of something new

Neither of them would forget that day though the excite words used would fade from their memory.

Aquila remembered that she couldn't stop talking. She was so excited. She was so happy to meet a wizard. To have a _real_ person to talk to again. For the first time sense she had been cast out from her family and her world she felt comforted, safe. It was like she could taste the magic around the boy like he was surrounded by a glow of power that separated him from the filth that they were forced to share there living space with.

The other children were ugly, dirty, and grey, while _Tom _was beautiful, _Tom_ was color, _Tom_ was power.

She had forgotten how to breathe, she had forgotten how to live as a Black, in this new cruel world she had sunk into depression and she had almost lost herself.

Tom was her light that reminded her that she was different, he was a connection to her past and he was hopefully a connection to a new future.

She would teach him all she knew. She would guide him. He had something that she didn't have and if she couldn't find away to take some magic for her own then she would live though him.

She would be great and Tom would help her one way or another.

Tom POV

She was different from the beginning. The way she looked at him when she saw him kneeling in the dirt talking to the closest thing he had ever had as a friend was different. Her eyes had lit up, her face had flushed, her mouth…had smiled at him.

Even without that fact that no one ever smiled at him or talked to him she was obviously different Her teeth, her hair, her face, and hands were all immaculate unlike almost everyone else here. Her posture was straight. She didn't look like an innocent ignorant stupid child, but he had been proven wrong before.

It was such a relief not to be proven wrong for once. It wasn't in his nature to trust and he didn't believe her at first. Wizards, witches, a whole world he knew nothing of, and nothing she could prove for she was not a witch herself.

He thought her crazy and a liar, but he didn't call her on it. He let her talk until the amount of information she spoke became too much to be a hoax, until her descriptions of magic she had seen came too close to the things he had done before and never spoken of.

Why did he let her speck? Because he was bored and curious about what she would come up with? Yes, but that wasn't all. No one had ever looked at him like that… as if in awe.

One of the first things she told him was what little she knew of parsltongue.

Of how even in her world it was a rare gift. He was important. He was special. He had already known that of course, but acknowledgement was nice. Acknowledgement was something he had never had before.

Aquila as he learned she was called, was content to stop whatever she had been doing previous and sit next to him to tell him things that become more and more fascinating as they began to seem more and more real.

She didn't stop talking until they were made to line up to come inside and even then she paid no attention to anyone else. It was as if neither the other children nor the Matron even existed. Later she would tell him that it was a pity they did exist that _Tom and her_ were so much more important then the muggles.

The nice feeling acknowledgement brought increased after she said that. It looked like life might not be so dull anymore. The thought made him smile.


	4. Mirror hearts

Thank you DamonSalvatorelover for being the only person to review last chapter. I just don't see the point in updating if I don't have at least one review for a new chapter. I'm not holding chapters hostage for reviews or anything, but I've been really busy lately and don't have to post for a story no one is reading.

Mirror hearts

"Again."

"Wingardium Leviosa. Incendio."

"Much better. I only know the simpler spells, but casting them at the same time is trickier."

The burnt carcass of the rabbit that used to be one of the muggles pets dropped to the ground.

"I think you should try to vanish it now. We don't want the smell to stink up the room."

"I have a better idea." Tom smirked at her and she was filled with anticipation.

The muggle Benny or Billy or something had a wonderful scream. It was long and drawn out, full of horror. Tom had such wonderful ideas, putting the rabbit on the boy's pillow was brilliant.

Tom was talked to, but not punished. There was no proof and Aquila had raised hell the last time that woman tried to punish Tom without due cause.

Tom and Aquila's sudden 'friendship' was startling to all and made the Matron, Mrs. Cole increasingly worried. They were both odd children. Strange things happened around Tom, he scarred most of the children and the Matron felt he must have the devil in him to hurt the other children so and never be caught and never show remorse. He was disturbingly intimidating for such a small boy. Secretly she feared him.

If Tom had the devil in him then Aquila was a devil. She truly seemed to hate everyone and everything. Having no regard for the rules and no respect for any authority. It was plain to see that she would do whatever she wanted no matter the punishment. Not that she would comply with any punishment. The only way to teach the girl a lesson was to catch her and teach her quickly and even then she would fight. Biting, kicking and screaming if anyone touched her no matter the consequences for doing so.

He was freak and she was a monster so maybe they fit together, but at the same time he was a boy of 9 and she a girl of 11 it was wrong for them to interact so. An unnatural relationship.

The first she tried to separate them by locking the girl in her room at night so she couldn't go to his. Because she knew that was what the girl had been doing and it was so improper that she just couldn't allow it.

She knew the walls and doors were thin and that the girl was unstable, but finding a hole in the door was surprising.

"What did you do to your door girl?"

As always Aquila's eyes filled with revulsion.

"I had to use the bathroom you daft chit so I kicked a hole though the door. My ankle is all scratched up now thanks to you. I am very displeased."

The girl spoke hauntingly and condescending, but what could she do at this point? Forbid her food? The girl would go without until she fainted from hunger. She still have bite marks on her arm from trying to whip the girl, giving her chores was useless for she would not do them, trying to make her read one of the orphanage's few copies of the bible would only resort in her tearing out pages, and any thought she had of locking the girl in a closet or cupboard was out after seeing what she had done to the door.

"You should respect your elders." Mrs. Cole said dully for what was the use?

"And you should respect your betters, but guess what? Your to stupid to understand that so its not going to happen."

Tom watched then from around the corner and he smirked at Aquila's words. She was so blunt and so cruel to everyone. Her hatred was delicious and while she was more verbal in destroying the hopes and dreams of those around her then he was, their hatred for the 'muggles' as they were called matched perfectly.

There was a sharp sound of skin striking skin. Mrs. Cole had slapped her. Tom's eyes narrowed and Aquila began to smile. Mrs. Cole would pay for that and Tom and Aquila would enjoy it.


	5. Start of somthing dark

Hello everyone. It's been awhile, but I finally got an idea for this chapter. Things are starting to get a little darker now. I have the rating T instead of R because while 'bad' things will happen I don't plan on being very graphic at least not at the moment.

Let's see what you think of this chapter.

Start of something dark

Tom and Aquila were in excellent sprits the next few weeks and it wasn't hard for anyone to guess why.

Mrs. Cole had begun to have some truly bad luck lately and somehow while either Tom or Aquila would be close enough to watch they were never they accused of anything. After all they were always at the bottom of the stairs when Mrs. Cole would fall or on the other side of the room when she would drop whatever she was holding.

So far the worse of it was that Mrs. Cole had broken her leg on those stairs and had cut up her arms something awful when she broke a glass bowel. None of this was including the numerous bumps, bruises, and cuts the women received. After her broken leg she finally got the message that she should avoid the stairs, but she didn't get the message that she should avoid the orphanage's most unusual children.

If she had stayed away from Tom and Aquila then things might have turned out differently for her. At the very least she might have had a less painful death.

You see the more Mrs. Cole had bad luck the more pain she was in.

The more pain she was in the more she drank to help the pain.

The more she drank the more her common sense left her until finally in her drunken daze she slipped with her crutches and slammed herself into a wall.

It is rather ironic that this time she had done that only to herself and yet as her eyes focused on the blearily outline of Tom Riddle who had been walking by she reached the conclusion that it was his fault.

All his fault, all her pain and suffering were because of that horrible boy. Even the devil girl wasn't as much of a pain until she had met Tom.

She was so angry so filled with rage and her leg hurt something awful and the gin erased all thoughts of the consequences.

Tom ignored her. He was mildly amused that she was now running into walls even without magical help now, but it was only a passing thought he was more focused on getting back to his room. Aquila was going to teach him how to repair things today. It was a higher level spell, but one she had watched her father perform and seeing as they never got anything new in this blasted place it would be a very valuable skill to make life just a little more bearable.

So with all this on his mind he thought nothing of it to walk around Mrs. Cole and continue on to his destination.

This complete disregard for her well being seemed to be the final straw for Mrs. Cole without hesitation she lifted her crutch high in the air and brought it crashing down on Tom Riddle's head.

…

Aquila didn't mind waiting. She was after a lady and a lady was always composed and poised and did not show her frustration. Still it was odd that Tom was having her wait so long. He had gone to acquire some toys and things in need of repair so he would have things to practice on that it didn't matter if he messed them up.

She didn't think that he would after all Tom's control of wandless magic was amazing. It was wonderful to watch him cast. Even so, Aquila did not want to start on repairing holes in their clothes until she was certain that the magic would not somehow ruin them. Not that the horrible things they were made to ware could get much worse.

Where was Tom?

It was unlikely that he had gotten caught taking something from someone, but there was that possibility…Aquila would have to go check on him. For all the power Tom held he was not used to fighting against the pathetic muggle adults. Unlikely Aquila who would refuse punishment for anything no matter what they did to her Tom had been here all his life and in order to survive he had been forced to compile with the filth.

It wasn't surprising then that Aquila felt rather protective of Tom. He was younger then her, smaller then her, and then only thing she had that was of any importance. Yes she did have him. He was hers, her student, her friend, and her life line. She supposed that she was also his and she didn't mind that after all she no longer belonged to the house of Black or even the wizarding world and it was nice to belong to something even if it was a someone.

With all that in mind it is understandable that her reaction on finding Tom unconscious downstairs was not a calm one. It is luckily for the inhibitions of Wools orphanage that she was a squib otherwise that much rage in someone so young and untrained could have harmed everyone there.

As it was she did not have magic so she did not destroy everything in her path. Looking around she did not see anyone so whoever had done this had left him there. Shacking with rage and a little fear as well she went to Tom and heaved a sign of relief that he was alive.

She gathered her only friend in her arms trying to reassure herself that his magic would help him. He would be just fine after he rested a bit.

If she had known more about head injuries she might not have moved him, but whither it was luck or magic Tom would recover.

Mrs. Cole on the other hand would enjoy the gin she was drinking to forget about what she had done to a child under her care. At some point she would pass out at her desk.

Aquila would learn that magic was not always needed to get the job done.

It was easy to dose the women in the remainder of the gin, even easer to put a cigarette between gin soaked lips and light it. Not wanting to wait for the flames to reach the woman's mouth Aquila carefully lit a single alcohol soaked lock of hair.

On one hand it was a disturbing sight and she felt strange knowing that she was responsible for this person's death, but on the other hand she remembered the hateful words Mrs. Cole had used when Aquila had went to ask her for ice for Tom's head.

That's how she knew that Mrs. Cole was the one to blame.

It's not like _it _was a real person anyway, just a muggle and ithad hurt Tom.

Yes it deserved this and wasn't it ironic justice that it was burning alive like they used to do to witches?

Aquila smiled and left, the box of matches in her pocket making her feel as powerful as if she was holding a wand.

She watched from upstairs until one of the caretakers went into Mrs. Cole's office. She had to make sure she timed it right so the place didn't burn down. It would be hard to drag Tom out of the building after all.

The caretaker screamed and knowing that the annoying children would be flooding the hallway soon Aquila calming made her way to Tom's room where she would lay beside him and wait for him to wake up.


End file.
